hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Funny Man
Funny Man is one of the five current members of Hollywood Undead. Bio Funny Man is a big live favorite of the band due to his lively performances and crowd hyping. He has been known to jump into the crowd, often be shirtless and sometimes not wear pants. Although he isn't as frequently featured on records as Charlie, J-Dog or Johnny his songs are about partying, drinking, having a good time, and women. He very rarely appears on serious tracks. Foundation Funny Man joined the band soon after it was created by J-Dog and Deuce and provided backing and the occasional verse on many of their early songs. In the early life of the band, he wore a black cloth mask that covered his whole face. Before joining, he was the "groupie" of Johnny's previous band, 3 Tears, being given the title through turning up to all of their concerts. During Swan Songs, Funny Man was regularly featured in songs providing backing vocals. He is featured on nine songs doing rapping and most other songs providing backing. Masks ;Hollywood Undead Funny Man's 2006 mask was a black mesh mask on which he usually wore sunglasses. ;Swan Songs Funny Man wore a black mask with three dots on his right side, and his initials "FM" on the other, written in yellow. The mask had a passive facial expression and the overall look of a gorilla's face. ;American Tragedy During his time with his Swan Songs mask, Funny Man grew to dislike wearing masks, so he returned to his black mesh fabric. On the left cheek, the mask has an ironed badge of a screaming skull with two swords and his initials, "FM" along with the word "undead" on the top. It closely resembles the Oakland Raiders' logo. The three dots on the right side have also returned in silver but now it has two on the top and one on the bottom. ;Notes from the Underground Funny Man's mask looks much like a mask of a luchador (Mexican wrestler). It is black with a silver gorilla face as a reference to his nickname King Kong. Just like the previous masks, this one features his initials "fm", now moved to his forehead and the three dots on the left. It was a cloth mask with two white laces that had "King Kong" written on them. ;Day of the Dead During the 2014 tours Funny Man started to dislike his new mask, so he went back wearing his former one from American Tragedy. However, instead of a badge, the mask now has a silver "LA" written on it with the lower part of the L being the A's horizontal bar. The three dots returned to their original arrangement. The mask also lacks some of the finer details from the American Tragedy mask, such as the thin mesh covering the face of the mask, and being a bit smaller, as it does not extend down the neck but ends just below the chin, like the Notes from the Underground mask. ;V ;V Like most members of the band, Funny Man has also replaced his mask with a chrome one, although he previously stated that he disliked wearing masks. His new mask is reminiscent of a regular goalie mask with dozens of small holes, a prominent a forehead and a nose that faces inwards. He retained his three signature dots. This is the first time that band members use multiple masks during the promotion of one album. Each member has three versions of their masks in three different main and secondary colors; black and gold, silver and blue, red and white. Funny Man has a a black, a golden and a silver mask with the three dots possibly using the secondary colors for each. Funny Man first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Funny Man SS mask.png|Swan Songs Funny Man AT mask.png|American Tragedy Funny Man NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground Funny Man DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead Funny Man V mask black.png|V (Black) Funny Man V mask red.png|V (Red) Funny Man V mask blue.png|V (Blue) Featured in '7 Song Sampler' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Scene for Dummies'' 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''No Other Place'' *''No. 5'' *''Pimpin''' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' (gang vocals) 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' *''Shout at the Devil'' 'American Tragedy' *''Been to Hell'' (gang vocals) *''Comin' in Hot'' *''Gangsta Sexy'' *''Glory'' (gang vocals) *''Le Deux'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''My Town'' *''Tendencies'' (gang vocals) 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Delish'' *''Medicine'' (background vocals) *''One More Bottle'' *''Pigskin'' *''Up in Smoke'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Gravity'' *''Guzzle, Guzzle'' *''How We Roll'' *''Live Forever'' *''Party By Myself'' *''Save Me'' (background vocals) *''Usual Suspects'' *''War Child'' Collaborations Bastard Wax Krew *''P$$Y, W33D & Buthol'' Gallery ;Unmasked Dylan Alvarez.png Funny05.jpg Funny06.jpg ;Hollywood Undead Funny08.jpg ;Swan Songs FM.jpg ;American Tragedy Funny07.jpg ;Notes from the Underground FMEn.jpg ;Day of the Dead Funny01.jpg Funny02.jpg Funny03.jpg Funny04.jpg Trivia *Funny Man is the only member who doesn't play an instrument on live shows or studio records. *He is of both Mexican and Canadian heritage. *Before his face was revealed it was suspected that he was black because of the deepness of his voice. *He has spent time in jail. *The name "Funny Man' originates from his childhood. Charlie's brother, Jake, gave him the nickname out of irony; according to Charlie, "he was so unfunny, it was funny". *He has a tattoo of his nickname, "King Kong". *He has a white dog bull terrier called "Mr.Bones". *Despite being a womanizer, he mentioned in an interview (in 2013) that he was depressed about breaking up with his girlfriend of five years. *He is the youngest member of the band. *He is sometimes seen playing with their touring drummer, except he only uses one stick, and usually plays with the cymbals. *His Instagram and Twitter accounts both share the same name, "dillyduzit". *He played basketball with Charlie during his school years. *He played football in high school. Category:Hollywood Undead Members